


Verlier dich!

by stillblurry



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Drunk!Friedrich, First Time, M/M, Short, Soft!Goethe, no smut tho
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillblurry/pseuds/stillblurry
Summary: Du sagst, du willst Liebe jetztUnd krallst dich an meinen Schultern fest(Atmest in mein OhrOh Baby, ich verlier' mich in dir)Schiller ist betrunken und will Goethe, wie schon so oft zuvor. (Frag ihn nochmal!)
Relationships: Johann Wolfgang von Goethe/Friedrich Schiller
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Verlier dich!

«Schiller, komm schon, du bist betrunken.» Goethe versuchte, den Rotschopf zu retten. _Komm schon, das können wir nicht tun. Wir können das alles nicht ruinieren, nur weil uns in langen Nächten kalt wird. Denk an den Morgen, es wird uns auch allein wieder warm._ Dachte er sich.

«Nein, noch lange nicht,» dabei lallte er schon. «Wenn ich voll betrunken wäre, würde ich mit 'ner Frau von hier heimgehen. Aber das will ich nicht. Ich will dich.»

«Du bist zu ehrlich, wenn du trinkst. Ich bring dich nach Hause.»

«Komm zu mir. Nur einmal begleite mich rauf und bleib,» Schiller blickte ihm nun offen und ehrlich in die Augen. «Ich stehe vor dir, vollkommen. Zeig dich auch.»

«Du bist mutiger, als gut für dich ist. Warst du schon immer,» bei der Erinnerung an früher lächelte Goethe. Die Möglichkeiten, die Freiheiten. Aber jetzt waren die Dinge komplizierter. Eigentlich waren sie das schon immer gewesen.

Sanft stütze er seinen Freund. Er trug ihn mehr oder weniger zu dessen Haus. Sie waren nun schrecklich still. Goethe wollte, dass er wieder mit ihm streiten würde. _Frag mich 34-mal und dann noch mal. Ich sag «Ja»._

Er brachte ihn nach oben, wie immer. Er legte ihn hin, wie schon zuvor. «Zieh mir die Schuhe aus,» Schiller hatte die Augen schon geschlossen. Goethe bückte sich, um ihm die Schuhe abzustreifen. «Kannst du mir ein Glas Wasser bringen?» Immer noch waren seine Augen zu. «Danke, nun bleib.» Er sah zu ihm auf. Es hätte komisch sein können (sollen). Warum konnte Schiller nicht ein wenig mehr Angst haben. Vor der Welt, die so grässlich zu Menschen wie uns ist? «Tu mir nicht weh,» sagte Goethe und schaute runter. «Mach ich gar nicht,»

Die Augen gross und offen, sie glänzten schon im Dämmerlicht. Die Arme stützen ihn auf, die Beine hatte er etwas angewinkelt. «Komm kurz runter, ich verspreche, ich bleib feige,» Goethe zögerte. _Frag mich nur noch einmal._ «Nur noch das eine, bitte.» Schiller wartete. Goethe beugte sich, und war ganz und gar nicht überrascht, auf die Lippen des Jüngeren zu treffen. Sie küssten, sachte und sanft und mit zu viel Speichel. Als sie sich voneinander lösten, waren ganze Jahrhunderte vergangen, Dynastien waren zerbrochen und neue Traditionen bereits überholt worden. «Du lügst,» sagte Goethe. «Du auch,» antwortete Schiller und zog ihn aufs Bett. «Du auch,» nochmal und dann küssten sie sich wieder. Diesmal nicht mehr sanft, denn Zähne trafen aufeinander und hungrige Münder holten, was sie nun endlich konnten. Hände griffen, was sie schon so lange wollten. Beine umschlingen, was sie sich so ewig gewünscht hatten. Sie verloren sich komplett ineinander, vollkommen und mutig.

Die Welt existiert nicht in seinen Armen, andere Menschen gibt es nicht in seinem Kuss.

**Author's Note:**

> Ich arbeite seit einer Woche an ner längeren Schoethe Geschichte und sie wird einfach nicht fertig. Deshalb hab ich jetzt das gemacht, ich hoffe, es ist was wert.
> 
> Wenn ihr Kritik habt, bitte her damit! 
> 
> Oh, übrigens bin ich aus der Schweiz deswegen brauch ich kein ß.


End file.
